One Tough Summer
by ComixFan1224
Summary: Dick Grayson has passed down the Robin mantle. Now, he's on a mission to find out who he is and to help improve the Titans training. Can he do it? Tie In to 'Teen Titans: Year 1'. Repost of original.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This story is in Dick's POV and is a tie-in to my other story 'Teen Titans: Year 1.'

ABC=Dick's POV

_ABC_=Flashback

Chapter One

June 15, 2004

Somewhere in Northern China

Have you ever wondered who you are? Why you're here? What your purpose is?

I have. A lot.

My name is Richard Grayson, and for a while I knew the answer to those questions.

Now I don't.

When my parents died, Richard John Grayson died, and in exchange for those three deaths, someone was born.

Robin was born.

Up until a few weeks ago, I was Robin.

The Boy Wonder.

Batman's protégé.

I passed the mantle. I gave it to my new brother, Tim Drake. He has a lot of potential and it would be better applied with the Titans than Batman.

That'll be his contribution to the Titans. At least that's what Bruce said, but if you ask me, Tim is the reason the Titans are even being formed.

_Nine Months Earlier_

_Gotham City_

_Rooftop over the river_

_ "It's getting dangerous out there, Batman," Robin told Batman while looking over the street below._

_ "The city is fine, Robin," Batman replied his voice strong, and daring Robin to try to continue the conversation._

_ "It's more than we can handle," Robin spoke again in the same tone. He had spent years training under Batman and knew when he should continue to speak or not._

_ Batmans' eyes became slits. "We have Batgirl and Catwoman helping us out now. It's not just you and me anymore. Gotham will be fine."_

_ The eyes of Robins' mask became slits as well as he turned and looked up at Batman. "Even with their help it's not enough. Catwoman's even admitted she needs help in the East End. That's not even a quarter of the city."_

_ Batman turned and straightened up so he was towering over Robin. "Gotham is protected Robin. It doesn't need more heroes."_

_ By the tone in Batmans' voice, Robin knew not to continue the conversation._

_ They continued their watch over Gotham in silence for a half hour before police sirens were heard. They both shot out their grappling hooks and took off after the police cars. Gunfire soon erupted from the armored car in front and the police cars were forced to stop._

_ The armored car shot off and went to the left._

_ "It's a dead end!" Robin shouted to Batman over the noise, of the city streets. Batman gave a short nod before jumping to the corner building and silently watching, the car below. Robin followed, only seconds behind._

_ "Hurry up and move the cash, scumbags!" Yelled a gruff voice from the front of the car._

_ The door soon opened and a tall man, in a unique half white half green with black striped suit, stepped out. His face was hidden by shadows and before he could step into the light, Batman and Robin knew who he was._

_ "Two-Face," Batman and Robin said at the same time._

_ They both jumped off the roof corner and onto the ground below. Before Two-Faces' thugs knew what was happening, the two of them were knocked out._

_Another thug jumped out the back of the armored car and onto Robins' back. The unexpected weight of the thug had Robin kneeling so he was almost touching the ground, but he quickly recovered and ran backwards into the nearest wall hard enough to knock the thug out._

_After he knocked the thug out, he saw Two-Face retreating from the fight._

_Robin flipped off the wall, into the air and onto the car. He jumped from the car over the fence and took off after Two-Face._

_After running for a few moments he came to the end of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He looked around trying to figure out which direction Two-Face went._

_Right when he was about to head off to the left he heard a gunshot in the same direction followed shortly after by the screeching of wheels._

_His eyes widened as he took off after the sound. It started to rain lightly and he soon heard the faint sound of crying. He took off down an alley across the street and saw a boy, not much younger than the hero himself, with midnight black hair and royal blue eyes, covered in blood and holding a man._

_The boy looked up at Robin and his sobs only increased._

_Robin took off his cape and covered the boy with it._

"_The police will be here soon," He stated before shooting off his grappling hook and taking off._

_He landed on the building and turned around looking at a slightly wide eyed Batman._

"_Yeah, we can protect the entire city."_

After Tim's dad was killed, Bruce and I went after Two-Face and caught him before he could even make it to his hide out.

Then we changed and went to get Tim. We both felt bad about what happened and told him immediately who we were. He and Babs got off … okay, and while they were hanging out Bruce, Alfred, and I found the Teen Titans.

We had to sneak into the school files and pick. Out of 3,000 eligible teenagers across the U.S. only 350 freshmen would get into Gotham Tech, a boarding technical high school. Only 200 soon-to-be eighth graders would be allowed early admission.

The people we picked to be Titans would have to be accepted into the school.

Luckily, they were, and to make it easier, for us and them, Bruce had it set up so they could all live at the manor. That way, if they said yes, they wouldn't have to come up with idiotic excuses to leave their guardians house or about where they were most of the night.

The five teenagers we picked were the best.

Korina Anders was picked to be Starfire. She grew up on the streets, like me, and is a third degree black belt in half a dozen styles of martial arts.

Karen Beecher was picked to be Bumblebee. According to her file she was great with electricity and had a brown belt.

Garfield Logan was chosen to be Beast Boy. His file said that he lived in Africa for a long time and had an extended knowledge of animals. He was also a very good runner.

Rachel Roth was a good choice for Raven. She was big into meditation which would help control her powers.

Victor Stone would be Stone. He was very athletic and, according to his file, was a technological genius.

They all seemed like good choices and I hope they accept. Bruce even said he would call in Selina to help him train them. I think Tim's dad's death really got to him. It's always going to be another one he couldn't stop. Another one I couldn't stop.

Guilt.

It's something that I've grown used to since my parents died.

After they died and Bruce offered to adopt me, I took a good look at what Richard Grayson's life used to be like.

Walking down the streets of Rockwell for most of my child hood.

Fighting to survive.

Now, I've gotta help the Teen Titans survive.

I…I've got a lot of training to do.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This story is in Dick's POV and is a tie-in to my other story 'Teen Titans: Year 1.'

ABC=Dick's POV

Chapter Two

July 8, 2004

San Francisco, California

Haley's Circus

Do it better.

When Bruce started training me, that's all he would tell me. That ended up becoming his motto. Whether it was throwing bat-a-rangs, hand to hand combat, or even swinging from a trapeze, that's what he'd tell me.

Because of that, I work harder. I give 150% and, at least in my mind, it's not enough.

I think it's a good thing.

Bruce does to.

It's one of the few things we agree on.

I know I don't show or say it enough, (actually at all) but I'm glad Bruce took me in. Without him I'd probably be on the streets now not sure which direction to take.

Instead he gave me a path and made my reason to fight clear.

Justice.

To bring Tony Zucco and maniacs like him to justice. To make the world a better place. To try and stop what happened to me, from happening to anyone else.

The last one, so far, has been the hardest but I'm hoping, with the Teen Titans around now, it won't be.

I remember, about four years ago, Bruce gave me a choice. He wanted to adopt me, so I could be his protégé. I didn't want to be like him, so after he offered, I ran.

I just kept running, trying to escape what happened. It didn't work out like I planned.

I ran all the way back to my hometown, Rockwell.

Rockwell isn't the best place for someone to grow up.

Police are basically non-existent and crime goes around twenty-four seven. The only way to survive is to fight.

Protect yourself and your family or just yourself.

By the time I turned eight, I was the best fighter in Rockwell. I could beat up people three times my size.

It was a gift.

That's what my abilities were.

A gift.

A gift I had used wrong for eight and a half years.

Rape, murder, gang fights, robberies.

Those were things I have always seen on a normal basis since I was born.

Everyday I would walk down the street to school and see those things.

I knew I could help.

I didn't.

I've regretted not helping ever since my parents died.

I'll always regret it. I'll always feel guilty and I should.

I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of, to survive.

My parents weren't proud of them either. That's why my dad asked Mr. Haley to let us try to join the circus.

I was eight and a half, almost nine.

We became the Flying Grayson's and for a while I was happy with the choice. I got to travel and see different cities but old habits die hard.

At night, when my parents went to sleep I would sneak out and check out the city.

The day they died I had done the same thing.

I never got caught.

When I ran back to Rockwell I realized it wasn't my home.

It was Richard Grayson's.

Haleys Circus isn't my home either.

It was Richard Grayson's, even if it only was home for a short period of time.

Robin's home was Gotham.

I needed Gotham as much as it needed me.

I came back a week later and told Bruce I wanted him to adopt me. I realized, the moment my parents died, I wasn't Dick Grayson anymore. I became Robin, because of not only Tony Zucco, but Batman too.

Now I don't know who I should be.

I was Robin.

Batman's Protégé, and, in time, I was going to be Batman.

I can't just stay on the sidelines and be the Titans 'Trainer.'

I can't be Robin.

For the first time, in about four years, I don't know who I am anymore, and I hate it.

Now I'm back at Haleys.

It's different now.

Mr. Haley was killed shortly after my parents.

Zucco killed him.

I needed a quick in-between job to get by and to my next destination.

Airline tickets aren't cheap. Neither is food.

I take a sip of my water and look up to the platform above me.

When my parents died I never thought I'd be able to be an acrobat again but it feels good to be up there again.

Soaring through the sky.

Up there I can just let everything go and relax.

Up there all my troubles are light years away and all that matters is my next big move.

So.

What is my next big move?

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

This story is in Dick's POV and is a tie-in to my other story 'Teen Titans: Year 1.'

ABC=Dick's POV

_ABC_=Flashback

Chapter Three

August 7, 2004

Metropolis

Clark Kent's Apartment

Clark Kent is Bruces' best friend in the world.

He's also Superman, and like an uncle to me.

I remember when I first met Clark I could tell he was a nice, brave guy. He wasn't afraid to challenge Bruces' opinion on something and took everything else into consideration to.

He was a detective, in his own right, and Bruce respected that.

I remember when I was helping Clark here in Metropolis when I first met him; he asked me why I wear sunglasses all the time. I told him he should just use his x-ray vision to look.

He was kinda shocked that I didn't care.

He probably thought of it like invading my personal space or something. The truth was that, I didn't really care.

After Bruce adopted me, Clark got married.

I would've been happy for him to, if he wasn't getting married to the wrong person.

Lois Lane was a reporter for the Daily Planet. She had also been in love with Superman from the moment he arrived in Metropolis. After a while she and Clark started dating but she broke it off for some reason. A little while after that, Superman died and a few months later, came back to life.

According to Bruce, the first person Clark went to after coming back to life, other than his parents, was Wonder Woman. Other than that, he had no clue what went on between them, but a few months later Lois had him wrapped around her finger again.

By the time I showed up, Lois knew Clark was Superman and had him convinced she loved him.

And, as I said before, Clark and Lois were married while the woman he really loved ended up sitting next to me. She had missed her chance.

That woman was Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman. She loved Clark more than Lois ever would, ever could.

She loved Clark for who he was. Clark.

Not Superman.

And she let him go.

That's how Lois always saw Clark, as Superman, a man that was supposedly invincible. Supposedly.

Only the people that truly know and care about him, know that he has one weakness. His heart.

_Two Years Earlier_

_Gotham City_

_Wayne Manor_

_It was one of the most confusing times in the superhero community. Some of the world's greatest superheroes and their secret identities had been split. Among them were the big three. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman._

_After a few weeks of work, Clark Kent decided to take a break and visit a good friend. Bruce Wayne._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"_Just a moment!" Alfred called from his place in the kitchen. He took off his black cooking apron and walked into the foyer to answer the door._

_He opened the door to reveal Clark Kent. "Master Kent," Alfred stated with a smile on his face, "Please come in."_

_Clark smiled as he walked into the large house. "Thank you, Alfred. Is Bruce home?"_

"_Yes he is, sir. Please follow me," Alfred said walking down the hall toward Bruces' study._

_When they arrived, Alfred knocked on the door. "Master Bruce, you have a visitor."_

"_Send them in Alfred," came Bruce's muffled reply._

_Clark smiled his thanks before opening the door._

"_Close the door," Bruce told Clark, not looking up from his work._

_Clark closed the door and took a seat across from Bruce._

"_What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, still not looking up from his papers._

"_Lois has been working a lot of overtime," Clark stated sadly while Bruce looked up, his interest caught, "Ever since I told her. She works as late as possible and leaves as early as she can. Whenever I see her at work she deliberately ignores me. I don't know what to do, Bruce."_

_Bruce stared at Clark for a long time before answering. "Did you really love her with all your heart or were you just…settling?"_

_Clark didn't look up, he just pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose._

"_If you ask me Clark," Bruce started again after a few moments of silence, "She never really loved you. She just loved…"_

"_Superman." Clark finished for Bruce after a few moments._

"_Talk to Diana, Clark. Her advice will be better than mine." Bruce told Clark._

"_How're you doing without Batman?" Clark asked after a few moments of silence._

"_Dick's taking care of Batman," Bruce answered evasively as he turned his eyes back down to his papers. _

"_I didn't ask how Dick was doing, I asked how you were doing," Clark told his friend calmly._

_It was obvious Bruce wouldn't fool him._

"_I hate it," Bruce answered bluntly as he looked up into his friends eyes for a moment._

_Clark nodded. He knew that was all he would get out of Bruce right now but at least he got something._

"_How's Dick handling it?" he asked next as he leaned back in the chair._

"_He's taking care of Batman," Bruce answered strongly, "Making sure Batman doesn't hurt anyone too bad."_

"_I heard he's been tackling Batman left and right," Clark said with a grin._

_For a moment he saw the shadow of a smile flash on Bruce's face._

"_It was good seeing you again Clark," Bruce said dismissively, "I'm glad you could drop by. Maybe next time it'll be under better circumstances."_

_There was silence for a few moments and when Bruce looked back up and found Clark still sitting in his chair he leaned back and gave him a small, dismissive glare._

_Clark just smiled._

_Finally, he stood up and looked Bruce straight in the eye before extending his hand. "Thanks Bruce."_

Diana was the first one tested with the cure to reunite her and Wonder Woman. It worked, but the strain had caused the machine to break, and it took another three months before the other heroes could be united with their counter parts. In that time Clark left Lois and filed for divorce. Lois didn't find out Clark had his powers back until after the divorce was official.

After the divorce, Clark left the Planet for a while and went on to be Superman full-time. After about six months of that, somehow he and Diana got together and they have been ever since.

This is why I am talking to both of them here, today.

"So Dick, what brings you to Metropolis?" Diana questioned while giving me a warm smile.

"I need some advice," I stated to the couple on the couch.

"What about?" Clark asked looking at me from over his glasses.

"What kind of hero am I?" I asked, fully knowing their lack of answer.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I haven't told you a lot about Krypton, have I?" Clark asked me. When I nodded he continued, "So then I haven't told you about some of its heroes. Especially it's greatest hero of all. The hero of Kandor."

Something tells me this is gonna take a while.

He told me a story.

I ask him, 'What kind of hero am I?' and he tells me a story.

A good story about a Kryptonian hero, who had helped his people since he was a kid.

One that had protected his city by night until he died.

Nightwing.

The hero of Kandor.

Nightwing.

The Teen Titan.

I like it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know a lot of people are fans of Wonder Woman/Batman and Superman/Lois Lane, but I'm really not. I'm not bashing either of those ships, either, but they won't be included in this series. I see Batman as being too dark to go with Diana, and while I do like the character of Lois, when I was originally writing this, I was inspired by another story I had read which didn't portray her in the best light and an arc in JLA where the League was separated with their "hero counterparts" for some time. During that arc, Clark and Lois weren't getting along very well without Superman being in the picture, so I used that as inspiration for the split here. Plus, I'm a bigger SM/WW shipper.

So ends One Tough Summer. I hope you enjoyed it! Year 1 will be updated soon.

For the last time (for this story) thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
